


See, I Told You

by alec



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Restraints, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec/pseuds/alec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack:  "Ahh~ ghh~ A-Aster! F-fuck! I c-cant~!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	See, I Told You

  
Credit for the amazing art and initial prompt goes to [frostbitten-pooka-roo](http://frostbitten-pooka-roo.tumblr.com/). Used with permission. 

Jack: "Ahh~ ghh~ A-Aster! F-fuck! I c-cant~!"

"Oh no, mate," Aster whispered against the taut skin. "You can hold on jus' a little more," he said, punctuating his statement with a particularly vigorous thrust just to tease the now-oversensitive boy. From the only barely muffled scream and the boy throwing his head back followed by the thud of it colliding with the floor, it seemed to Aster that he had been able to do just that.

Oh god, though — Jack felt so good. His lithe body was just wiry enough that Aster could find purchase no matter where he grabbed, and the boy's firm ass clenched tightly around Aster, even though he'd prepped the boy with two fingers (which was saying something, considering the size of them). But perhaps the best part of it all was seeing the bugger reduced down to this. Working alongside the now-Guardian had been an absolute terror, but when they got past that and started  _fucking_ , that was when things really took off. Somewhere between realising that their bodies could fit together, they realised that they could do the same. Mostly. Even if teasingly (sometimes), they still bickered and fought. And so being able to take that boy and reduce him to a writhing mess of limbs and wanton cries and ragged breaths — that made it all the sweeter.

"Bunny—" Jack cried out, pelvis driving upwards with the thrusts while his shoulders stayed buried against the ground. Aster gripped the boy's dick tighter, speeding it up; he had learned that the fur on his paws  _really_ felt good to the kid, and he used that to his advantage as he swiped a digit across the head.

There was more precome here than Aster had expected. Jack was close — he'd been close for the past ten minutes — but Aster had been with the kid long enough to know when that edged into  _too_ close, and he was staying just aggravatingly below that limit. Jack's mouth hadn't closed for minutes now; when he wasn't moaning Aster's name (which still earned a shudder and a sharp snap of the pooka's hips even after all this time), his mouth kept forming inaudible noises. Most of the boy's senses were shot, and Aster would be impressed if he weren't also fully sheathed inside the boy and thrusting madly.

Aster pulled out entirely, earning an embarrassingly loud moan from Jack, resting a solid three seconds before driving back into him in one fast, fluid motion. The sharp point of his dick made penetrating him easy, but also  _extraordinarily_ pleasurable for both of them. It moved through Jack's muscles without any of the protest Aster faced when it was his fingers. If he angled his hips  _just the right way_ — which was easy to do, given how flexible the kid was — he could make the entire boy's body tremble with terrible pleasure, and Aster grinned against Jack's chest as he gave three sharp thrusts like so.

Jack's hands were straining against their bonds, and Aster looked up to confirm that yes, his fingers were clenching and bending wildly. It sent a shiver down his spine to know that the boy wanted to move but  _couldn't_ , and he could feel as a small amount of precome leaked out of him and into the boy. If there was anything about Aster, it was that he was fast. Very fast. The boy hadn't even been aware the pooka's arm bracers were off until Aster had the cord had been undone and was lacing his arms together, thrown up against the wall bodily while being restrained. They'd changed positions to the floor later. They'd changed positions a lot, actually. No, the boy might want it like this,  _love it_ like this, but stars if his body act like it wanted anything but right now.

So many words were spilling out of the kid's mouth, but Aster was having a hard time focusing on them. It had been a long time now. Time was one of the things that he as an immortal spirit had never had a good handle on, but he definitely remembered the sun being up when Jack's hoodie had been torn off. Aster's body was beginning to reach the point of spilling over, the compounded pleasure building up until he was barely able to hold it together himself. So Aster didn't even notice the boy had gone mute until he felt a mouth clamp around his ear, not biting down but just enough pressure to nearly topple Aster over the edge. The bugger needed something to do with his mouth, and it just happened to be one of the most sensitive areas of the pooka's body — after the painfully sensitive part that was deep inside the boy. Aster shuddered as he stopped moving altogether, afraid that any more movement at all would undo him. The boy moaned around his ear, momentarily releasing it so that Aster could hear his deep voice, and the tightness of the kid clenched tighter rhythmically as Jack tried to get him to  _move_.

As the boy's mouth returned to his ear, Aster knew that there was no way he'd be able to fend it off any longer. Whether or not he stayed still, he was going to come, and he might as well give the kid a ride all the way through it.

Aster picked up, going as fast as his body would allow. The kid released his ear, the thrusts overpowering his ability to control his mouth, and a part of Aster wanted to growl for him to return the pressure, but now that he knew to focus on the noises Jack was making, he was okay with the change. Stretching out his body, Aster nuzzled his way to Jack's neck, burying his face in the crook between the boy's neck and the ground. He bit down — hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to break the skin — and with a final thrust, spilled inside the boy. With each pulse, he could feel more of his seed flowing back around him, and his mind went wild.

He moved his hand, stroking the boy, but he was pretty sure that the boy was already coming before he'd begun. But he continued to fist Jack's dick quickly as he felt come reach his chin, covering the short space between skin and fur. This was a lot, even for Jack.

Aster collapsed, muscles completely fatigued, and he could sense the bonds going loose as the kid went boneless. There was only sound of their irregular panting; Aster tried to sync with the kid, but his mind was so hazy that it overwhelmed him and threatened to knock him out if he continued. And Jack might have liked being tied up, but the kid needed to relax properly; he'd been so good after all that Aster had put him through. The pooka couldn't go unconscious just yet.

Aster allowed the slight, perpetual chill radiating from the boy to seep into his fur and cool him down, leaving his head buried against the kid's neck. He couldn't remember for certain given how long ago it was, but he felt this might have all started out of an argument. But there hadn't been a single time they'd slept together that Aster hadn't cuddled with the boy, and Jack would wrap his gangly limbs around his body. You know, when he wasn't  _already_ wrapped around his body. And when he could actually move.

Both just allowed their breaths to calm down to a more steady rhythm, neither having the strength to move themselves but not wanting to move anyways. A sense of peace washed over the room, washed over Aster. A pure sense of peace that, for all the aggravating shit the little bugger would do, could only come from Jack. With Jack. Every time, he knew that this was the right place to be right then. Guess just something about the kid made him sentimental, a weakness that Aster didn't feel like strengthening anytime soon. Head resting against the back of Aster's for support, Jack took a large breath, letting it out in a contented sigh, so many words contained in that one exhale of air.

Taking a large breath to prepare him to speak, Aster pulled back just enough that his mouth wasn't muffled.

"See, I told you you could do it."


End file.
